oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle Demon
The Jungle demon is a quest monster fought during the Monkey Madness quest. It uses extremely strong magic attacks and a halberd-like melee attack. It rarely hits below 15, and its spells rarely splash. It is possible to let the gnome guards around it take it to low life (about one quarter life points left), then range it from near a bridge to defeat it. Another way to weaken the demon is with Silverlight or Darklight. Though the demon will melee you when you're within range. You cannot let the 10th squad do all the work, or the demon will heal to 10% of its full health. He can be fought in the Nightmare Zone after the quest is complete. Attacks The Jungle Demon alternates between all four blast spells for its magic attacks, and its melee attack is like a halberd (which means that it can hit over a tile). Both types of attacks can hit up to 32 damage. Recommended equipment The recommended equipment to bring when fighting the Jungle Demon would probably be 2-3 four dose prayer potions depending on your prayer level (37 for Protect from Magic makes the fight considerably easier). Without Protect from Magic, a high magic defence and lots of food may be required. The rest of your inventory should have monkfish or better, as well as magic or ranging equipment, depending on your method of attack. Strategy For weaker players, (not having 37 prayer) one could run to a safespot, equip a dragon dagger. Then wait until the demon has as little health as possible, then run out while using the special attack. Melee is a possible way to defeat the demon, but it can hit up to 32 with both magic and melee, so it is recommended to stay as far away as physically possible. Use melee as a last resort, though the dragon dagger's special attack is fairly effective against the jungle demon. Another method is just to stand right where you are teleported to for the fight (make sure to turn Auto Retaliate off), he will only use magic if you don't move from that spot, so just turn on Protect from Magic, and use range or magic attacks until he's dead. A few prayer potions would be useful in ensuring that you don't run out of prayer. Using a cannon, fewer than twenty (20) cannonballs may be used, making the cannon the most effective way to kill the jungle demon. However, bringing a crossbow with the best bolts available to you is also very effective. Although most demons are very weak to magic, the jungle demon is very resistant even against higher level blast spells, so it is not recommended. There are bridges on the sides of the platform you can stand on, but you cannot range the demon there. If you try, you will just run out and shoot where the demon can reach you. The demon cannot reach you when you are on the bridge though. Trivia *Despite being considered a boss demon, it did not drop Infernal ashes after they were released. It drops regular ashes. This might be a mistake of Jagex. *If you kill the demon as it kills you (or if you kill it using Retribution or Wrath), the kill will count and you will be able to go finish the quest.